¡Abuenator!
by AnaCullen13
Summary: Porque a veces las abuelas tienen sus días malos y más cuando su sofá está lleno de pintura... —¡EDWARD MAL PARIDO CULLEN! ¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ YA, ANTES DE QUE TE CASTRE COMO A UN PERRO Y DEJE A TU HIJA SIN HERMANOS! todos humanos, entren y comenten XD


**¡Hooooolaaa! Un muy corto one shoot pero que no podía dejar de hacer… espero y se diviertan un rato aunque sea pequeño, dedicado a mi hermooooooosa familia Vampfamily Cullen, Gla, Suse, Laly, Maga, Ori, y en especial a Natt (mi sister lemmoneritis que entre las dos nos burlamos de Esme peliteñida) Y Maye (mi adorada sobri duo Ness, quien inspiró esta historia con su "inocencia") ahora sin más que lo disfruteeeeen!**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni Twilight me pertenecen, yo solo los manejo y cambio sus personalidades para que vayan bien con la historia que hizo mi loca cabeza ;-)**

**Abuenator**

En serio no entiendo porque mami y papi dicen que la abuela tiene complejo de transformers, ellos dicen que cuando se molesta se transforma en bitchjurasic park, siempre he pensado que ella es adorable, o por lo menos conmigo lo era…

—Abu Esme…

—Ness cariño, yo soy muy joven para que me digas abuela ¿Acaso me ves alguna cana?— dijo muy preocupada mientras agarraba la primera cucharilla que se le atravesó por el medio y se empezaba a ver en el reflejo de ésta, a decir verdad desde aquí podía ver unos cuantos rayitos blancos en la cabeza de mi abuela.

—Pues si abu, arriba tienes unos cuantos rayitos blancos— mi abuela gritó como en las pelis de terror, mientras corría hacia el baño más cercano y sus gritos se oían por toda la casa.

—¡AAAAHHH! ¡UN TINTE! ¡AUXILIO! ¡UN TINTEEEE! ¡ALICE!— mi tía Allie bajó como un tornado las escaleras con una cajita que tenía una foto, de una mujer con cara de Barbie estreñida de esas que mantienen la sonrisa por horas, su pelo se veía igual que el de las muñecas… falso, _por eso es que yo prefiero mis carritos hotwheels._

—¡Dame acá! ¡Yo me lo sé echar más rápido de lo que lo haces tú Alice!— mi tía salió del baño rodando los ojos, y diciéndome con la mirada "ni se te ocurra hacer algo, o tu abuela te hervirá y te desplumará como pollo".

Me fui a la sala aburrida mientras escuchaba como mi abuela parecía Speedy Gonzales, corría de la cocina al baño y del baño a la cocina, con el tinte en la mano izquierda y en la otra la cuchara para remover la salsa, así que tomé mis crayones y pensé en algo que hiciera feliz a mi hermosa abuelita… _quizás un dibujo la haría feliz, pero si se lo hago en papel se romperá rápido… tengo que hacerlo en algo más duradero y resistente, y que mi abuelita lo pueda ver a diario y así alegrarse el día._

Mi mirada se posó en los enormes sofás blancos ¡es que hasta tenían el color perfecto! Como un papel en blanco que espera a ser pintado por mí, tomé mis crayones y mis marcadores y me dispuse a pintar un hermoso atardecer en colores rojo y naranja; y por supuesto no puede faltar dibujar a mi hermosa familia, mi Sheepdaddy (es que mi mami dice que mi papi es peludito como las ovejas así que le dice Sheepward, sheep porque eso es ovejita en ingles, así que yo le digo Sheepdaddy) mi mami Bella, mi tía Allie y su esposo Gasparín (es que su nombre se parece al del fantasma de la tele pero él se llama Jasper), mi tío Emmie Pooh y su esposa Rosalie (a quien adoro por cierto), y claro no puedo faltar yo Nessie… aunque a veces mi papi se molesta porque le digo Sheepdaddy y él me dice Nessia.

Comencé a pintar un enorme sol amarillo rodeado de nubes azules y naranjas, mi dibujo era hermoso cada vez añadía más detalles, como arbolitos, un rio grande, perritos, y por supuesto muchas ovejitas para burlarme de mi Sheepdaddy.

Estaba súper inspirada en mi dibujo, y por fin en unos veinte minutos, mi dibujo estuvo totalmente listo para mostrárselo a mi abu Esme, limpie un poco mis manos con el mantel de la mesita del café, pero justo cuando me iba a parar uno de los botones de mi vestido se enredo con el encaje trayendo abajo todas las tacitas de porcelana, sin querer los vidrios rajaron los cojines haciendo que unas cuantas plumas salieran y ahí fue cuando me dio un atacazo artístico como dicen en Disney Channel. Terminé de abrir los cojines y esparcí las plumitas sobre el sofá en donde estaba mi dibujo, haciendo que parecieran unas lindas nubes para que mi abu fuera más feliz todavía ¡ya puedo imaginar su rostro de felicidad!

Cubierta aun de plumas, llegué a la puerta de la espaciosa mansión de mis abuelitos, Charlie y Esme ¡Perdón! (ese es mi otro abu) Carlisle y Esme. Es que me gusta ver Snoopy, el perrito tonto que duerme sobre la casita en vez de adentro de ella, bueno da igual de todas formas soy más fanática de los padrinos mágicos que de esos dibujos…

Mi abu estaba dándose unos últimos toques en el cabello mientras se veía en la olla de la salsa, cuando reparo de que estaba en la cocina, me vio de arriba abajo como si me hubiera revolcado en la basura del vecino.

—¡Abuela te tengo un regalo que amaras!

—Qué clase de regalo Ness…— _¡Uy! Creo que mejor llamo a mi abuelito Carlisle, porque la abuela tiene pinta de que caerá cual plátano en sartén de la impresión por mi hermoso regalo ¡soy tan feliz! _

—¡Lo amarás abuelita!— salí de la cocina esperando a que ella me siguiera, me di la vuelta para ver si ella me estaba siguiendo.

—Bueno abu, cierra tus ojitos— casi tuve que ir a buscar el pegamento que usábamos en el kínder para pegarle los ojos a mi abuelita, es que si ella llegaba con los ojos abiertos ¡arruinaría la sorpresa!— Ok abuelita ¡ábrelos!— miré a mi abuela Esme y su expresión me pareció extraña ¿qué no debería estar saltando de felicidad?

—¡EDWARD MAL PARIDO CULLEN! ¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ YA ANTES DE QUE TE CASTRE COMO A UN PERRO Y DEJE A TU HIJA SIN HERMANOS!— mi abu gritó como una loca, aunque la imagen que veían mis ojitos era de lo más graciosa.

Mi abu estaba con el pelo a medio teñir, la perolita del tinte con el aplicador en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha el cucharon de madera que usa para remover la salsa mientras respiraba entre cortadamente y casi le salía humo por la nariz como en los Looney Tunes, mi pobre papi bajo las escaleras como un bólido y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando vio mi obra de arte ¡vidrios por todos lados, plumas, pintura! ¡un escenario digno de Salvador Dalí!

—¡TU TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO COSTARON ESOS MUEBLES!

—Lo siento mamá yo…— mi pobre papi cada vez empalidecía más y más.

—¡Edward Cullen mas te vale que encuentres trabajo! ¡Me debes unos muebles!

Mi papi se fue hacia el piso de arriba callado y refunfuñando cosas, ya veo porque todos le temen a mi abu Esme, ella es como las señoras de la tele en los comerciales de lavaplatos ¡temible! Pero estoy orgullosa de ella porque ella es: ¡MI ABUENATOR!

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Pues díganlo en un review! Las amooooo Natt, Maye espero lo disfrutaran ¡las quiero un montón! Y también las quierooo lectoooras estoy en proceso de actualización así que tranquilas, quejas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre… todo al botoncito de abajo! Las loveooooo (o como digo yo ovejeo XD)**

**Ana Cullen**


End file.
